


Roses, Bel Air, take me there

by CassiopeiaVarAttre



Series: Moonlight Sonata [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, F/M, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), One Shot, Prequel, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaVarAttre/pseuds/CassiopeiaVarAttre
Summary: "V wanted to achieve something, something that would give him glory… The alleged murderer of Saburo Arasaka, and kidnapper of his daughter Hanako Arasaka. What fucked up achievements."Eventually, takes place between chapter 1 and 2 of "Gods & Monsters"
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/V
Series: Moonlight Sonata [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Roses, Bel Air, take me there

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my little Valentine's Day special! You can treat it as a part of my series, or just an independent one shot. I hope it will brighten your day a little bit! Mine was really successful because I managed to give Hanako (half)working nomad outfit in the game! You can check out results on my Twitter @ArasakaHanako and Tumblr @cybervesna ♥

There he is. Now, he can’t go back. This… everything was so bizarre. If someone else would tell that story to him, V wouldn’t believe it. But he is the one living this reality. A simple man that tried to find his way in this world… and ended up as a walking corpse, thanks to his stupidity and the most protected secret of Arasaka tech that ever existed. 

This is not how he imagined his life to be. V wanted to achieve something, something that would give him glory… The alleged murderer of Saburo Arasaka, and kidnapper of his daughter Hanako Arasaka. What fucked up achievements. Sure, some people could congratulate him for that, but that’s not the type of glory he wanted. 

“God, I feel sick. Don’t like this at all. This porcelain bitch is the worst kind of news…” Johnny’s voice dragged V out of his thoughts. 

“Can you chill for two secs? We go in, we talk, we leave. That’s it.” 

“No, I fucking can’t when the guy I’m sharing my mind with is making a fool of himself.” V rolled his eyes. Johnny is still mad at the whole situation with his crush on Hanako. “You think that stupid rose will seduce her or something?” The Rockerboy took off his pack of cigarettes to put one in his mouth. 

“What? No! I just want to apologize for… kidnapping her. You know my parents taught me manners, that you definitely lack.” V looked at the flower he was holding. Ruby flower, so delicate that he held it this whole time like it was an eggshell. Ruby, like Hanako’s dress, and delicate like she herself. 

“Oh, did your parents taught you how to kidnap people in the first place?” 

“Just give me a fucking break!” At that exact moment doors of the elevator opened up to reveal Arasaka guards. 

“Hanako-sama is waiting.” Said one of them, in Japanese. Bless Judy for the automatic translator, he thought to himself. 

He stepped out of the elevator and looked around. This place wasn’t a first-class… It was way above that. He started to feel bad, that he didn’t dress up more appropriately. He looks like some punk in that samurai jacket. Not good enough for a place like this. 

“She emptied the place? Shit…” What Johnny expected? That Hanako Arasaka herself will have dinner in front of some lower rank people, about how to use V to take over Arasaka Corporation? 

He was so taken aback by the scenery that the sounds around just came to him. Piano. V looked at the source of the melody and saw no one other than Hanako, in all grace, focused on the keys as nothing else matters. 

It’s just another slap in his face, that he doesn’t belong here. That he shouldn’t be here in the first place. Who else can tell that they witnessed the Emperor’s daughter playing on the piano? For sure no other stray like him.  
Amazing. He’s not used to listening to that type of music but still can see the beauty in it. And that beauty is in every note she provides. V didn’t dare to ruin that moment. He landed on the backrest of one of the chairs and waited. His final moments happening right now. And that melody was reminding him of that. There won’t be any beauty like this in his life, because he lost that life already. 

Just like Alt said. “You believe you cheated death. It is death that has cheated you.” If the world would know, he would get a title for the most unlucky guy in this solar system. 

This whole situation is making his eyes teary. If there only was a time machine… But he has to take the consequences for his action. The moral of his story is simple - don’t mess with Arasaka. 

The music stopped, dragging V down to Earth, blinking away any signs of glossy eyes. He hide the rose behind his back and came closer to the piano. 

“Excellent. You have come.” Hanako gracefully stood up. It was obvious that her mood was different this time. More… welcome? This is actually surprising considering that the last time they spoke face to face was when Takemura (and him) abducted her.

“Thanks for seeing me.” 

“Of course, V. And I thank you.” Hanako smiled, making him confused. Thanks for what? For abducting you? For taking a part in destroying your family? Or for being the only one that is willing to help you? He asked himself. They both are trapped here. In this situation. Being here means only that they need each other, for biz. 

“Before…”

“Wait!” He knows, that interrupting was impolite on its own, but interrupting Hanako Arasaka broke every score of impoliteness. He noticed how her guards looked at him, ready to flatline V if he does something unwanted. “I think I owe you an apology.” She frowned. This time he was the one confusing her. “For… the parade.” 

V revealed the rose in his hand and handed it to her. She didn’t say anything for a while, and her eyes were focused on the flower. What was going on in Hanako’s head? Did she take him for a fool? Her eyebrows together, crating wrinkles around eyes, and on the forehead. A face of someone who was worrying too much, for little details. 

“Don’t worry it won’t hurt you. I mean… It will if you touch the thorns. But that’s not what I meant…” He scratched his neck out of awkwardness. 

“God, what a fucking shitshow. I’m not even sorry for you.” Johnny commented appearing on one of the chairs behind Hanako. V didn’t respond. 

“Thank you, V” She finally said. Carefully taking the rose from his hand. It’s when V realized that yes, he is a fool because Hanako’s fingers were covered in gold. No thorns would ever hurt her there.

**Author's Note:**

> Bel Air by Lana Del Rey


End file.
